¿Felices para siempre?
by Kennyfangirl
Summary: AU. Amar a dos personas es algo peligroso, pero amar a una y estar con otra es peor aun, al final tendré que aceptar mi desgracia, estando con uno o con otro, no podré llegar a ser feliz. PruHun AusHun.


_Y vivieron felices para siempre… hasta que un día, el para siempre se acabó._

* * *

―Señorita Elizabeth, aquí tenemos todas las invitaciones hechas cuidadosamente a mano.―Un joven se acercó a la castaña mientras de una bolsa sacaba uno de los sobres y se lo entregaba a la mujer para que revisara si le gustó el diseño.

―Muchas gracias, están muy hermosas… ¡Auch! Por favor ya no más alfileres.―Sintió un pinchazo en el brazo y por inercia soltó el sobre.

―Lo sentimos mucho señorita, pero es que este vestido se ve tan hermoso en usted que queríamos ajustarlo para que esté perfecto.―Había dos jóvenes alrededor de la muchacha, una que estaba tapada hasta la cabeza con telas y corría de un lado a otro a buscar más, mientras la otra, que fue la que se disculpó, tenía una canastica con alfileres y tizas, además en su rostro traía un leve sonrojo por la emoción de estar confeccionando el que ella misma denominaba "el vestido de novia perfecto".

―Señorita…―Llamó el joven una vez recogió el sobre del suelo, la castaña giró el rostro esperando que dijera algo.―Creo que falta una invitación.―Agachó la cabeza con una mirada un poco triste.

―¿Disculpa? Muéstrame la lista, deben haber 115 invitaciones no creo que…

―No, no señorita.―Interrumpió el joven, las dos muchachas de repente detuvieron su quehacer, pues les dio algo de curiosidad.―Están las 115 invitaciones tal y como usted lo ordenó…―Hizo una pequeña pausa.―Pero… en la lista no encontré el nombre del señor Roderich ¿Acaso es algún error?

La joven primero lo miró desconcertada, después agachó la cabeza, sonrió débilmente y negó.―No es ningún error, en la lista no está él.

―¡Pero!―Dijo mientras la castaña se giraba nuevamente para seguir midiéndose el vestido, esta alzó la cabeza en señal de que lo estaba escuchando.―Ustedes son los mejores amigos, no puedo creer que…

―Por favor, si no tienes más que decir te puedes retirar.―Elizabeth sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, el joven entendió y se marchó; la castaña no pudo evitar aquellos recuerdos que no esperaba que la atormentaran antes de su boda.

_―¡Eli!―Un albino de ojos rojos corría detrás de una muy joven Elizabeth por los pasillos del castillo de esta.―¡ELI!_

_―¡¿Qué?!―La joven se detuvo, cansada de que el otro la persiguiera todo el tiempo.―Eres insoportable Gilbert, si no quieres que te despida solo…_

_―¡Te amo!―Soltó el muchacho de repente, haciendo que la castaña abriera sus ojos en sorpresa.― Eli, yo sé que una princesa como tú nunca podrá estar con un simple vasallo como yo, además yo sé que tienes al señorito Rode, pero quería decírtelo antes de que él pida tu mano en matrimonio._

_―¡¿QUÉ?!―La muchacha se sonrojó súbitamente, hacía cierto tiempo el albino la había estado tratando de una manera muy especial y por eso ella no lo había echado del palacio, incluso había noches en que ella solamente podía pensar en él, pero esa confesión fue tan repentina que no pudo decir nada más._

_―Eli, te amo, siempre te había estado observando, desde el primer día que me trajeron aquí.―Tomó ambas manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y se acercó decidido a su rostro, dispuesto a besarla, pero unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y ella asustada lo empujó y salió corriendo al jardín principal._

_Una vez allí se sentó en una de las bancas y se puso a admirar su palacio, a pesar de ser una princesa ningún hombre la quería, siempre que andaba por las calles de su ciudad buscando aunque sea alguien sincero solamente se encontraba con salvajes pueblerinos, una que otra vez amables caballeros llegaron a quererla pero solo por conveniencia y ahora, con Gilbert no sabía que hacer, su corazón le decía que creyera en él y lo amara como nunca había amado a nadie, pero la razón se interponía diciéndole que tal vez él dice todas esas cosas por conveniencia, después de todo es otro más de sus vasallos, además tenía a Roderich, aunque no fueran nada, ella sabía que es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se le confesara, pero ella, por más que quisiera no podía corresponderle._

_Los días pasaron normalmente, ella no le dijo a nadie de la confesión de Gilbert, ni siquiera a Roderich que en muy poco tiempo se convirtió en su mejor amigo, pero aun así había tardes enteras en las que se escapaba con su vasallo y se iban a divertir a la ciudad, pronto ella descubrió la gran persona que era Roderich, un noble caballero, tierno, respetuoso, sincero, además de ser todo un profesional con el piano y el violín, en otras palabras el hombre perfecto, pero ya era demasiado tarde… ya estaba enamorada de Gilbert._

_―Señorita Elizabeth, el señor Roderich le mandó esta carta.―Un joven le entregó el sobre a la muchacha y se marchó, ella estaba en su habitación dispuesta a descansar, se acostó en su cama y la leyó._

_"Señorita Elizabeth,_

_Usted es una persona maravillosa, divertida y muy diferente a las otras princesas que he conocido, es audaz y sin temor a lo que digan los demás, es valiente para salir a cazar animales salvajes de noche, es muy amable con quienes le rodean y muy sincera con todos, yo apenas siendo un noble, tal vez no tenga la categoría suficiente como para ser su amigo, pero usted no se preocupa por la categoría de sus más allegados, nunca conocí a alguien que fuera como usted, es muy hermosa, sus ojos son tan brillantes y preciosos, por esto y muchos motivos más he de confesar que la amo, desde el primer momento me ha gustado, pero ahora estoy seguro de lo que siento y la amo como nunca había amado a alguien, espero que aceptes mis sentimientos._

_Con cariño,_

_Roderich Edelstein."_

_La muchacha lo único que pudo pensar fue "lo sabía" y sin más se quedó dormida._

_Al día siguiente, Elizabeth no quería saber nada ni de Gilbert ni de Roderich, estaba muy confundida, ella amaba al albino, pero el noble es muy amable y caballeroso, no sabía con quién debía estar, o si quería estar con alguno._

_Caminó sin afán por los pasillos de su castillo mientras pensaba qué decidir, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el albino llegó a su lado y la estaba llamando._

_―Eli… Eli…―Decía suavemente a su lado mientras la miraba con un poco de extrañeza, la joven de repente se dio cuenta de esto y se alejó abruptamente del muchacho asustada._

_―¡Me asustaste!―Exclamó, el otro soltó una sonrisita y se acercó a ella.―¿Qué quieres ahora?_

_―Eli, te amo.―Dijo mientras la muchacha levantaba una ceja con una expresión de arrogancia y con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, él no pudo contener una risilla y continuó.―Ya sé que te lo había dicho, pero no puedo soportarlo más…_

_De repente y sin previo aviso, abrazó a la muchacha y posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un cálido y repentino beso, esta abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero dudó en apartarse, sin saber que hacer decidió corresponder el beso tímidamente, a lo que se pudo notar una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro del otro._

_Cuando se apartaron el joven la tomó de las manos y la miró directamente a los ojos, Elizabeth estaba confundida y temerosa que agachó un poco el rostro y este se tornó un poco sonrosado._

_―Cásate conmigo.―Fue lo que el albino de ojos rojos le dijo a la muchacha unos segundos después de quedarse mirándola.―Viviremos felices, vámonos de aquí, hagamos una nueva vida, por favor acéptame…Elizabeth…_

_―…―No sabía que decir, se esperó de todo menos eso, aunque ella sabía que pronto Roderich le propondría matrimonio, no sabía que Gilbert haría lo mismo, de pronto se sintió como si fuera un trofeo, como un premio de una competencia de conquista entre sus dos pretendientes y por unos instantes lloró, porque al fin puede que ninguno la quiera, puede que ninguno la entienda, puede que ninguno la toma enserio._

_Por eso asintió lentamente mientras desvanecía esos oscuros y tristes pensamientos, nadie jamás se daría cuenta que por sentirse de manera miserable estaría aceptando la propuesta más importante de su vida. Pero estaba tan desconcertada, confundida y al mismo tiempo enamorada que no solo hizo eso sin pensarlo bien, también abrazó y besó al albino repentinamente, tal vez de felicidad, tal vez para ocultar su llanto._

_Pero a pesar de todo lo que sentía, a pesar de lo feliz y miserable que era en aquel preciso instante, tenía algo perfectamente claro y era que… Roderich jamás se enteraría de eso._

La mañana transcurrió con total normalidad con la excepción que todos los criados estaban acomodando el castillo para una boda, la boda de la princesa Elizabeth y el señor Gilbert.

Al final, Roderich emprendió un largo viaje de negocios que duraría dos años y medio, mientras que la pareja disfrutaba de lo que quedaba de su adolescencia viviendo en su amor, explorando y conociendo todo lo que no podían hacer mientras Roderich estuviera presente, pero a pesar de todo la joven Elizabeth sentía algo punzante en su corazón cada vez que Gilbert le decía que la amaba, sentía que algo no encajaba, que algo más profundo y real faltaba en esa declaración, pero de igual manera esperaba cada fin de semana una carta de Roderich que leía a escondidas de su prometido, pero siempre se sentía algo decepcionada y vacía cuando escrita en ella decía que la amaba, siempre sentía que algo faltaba, sea aceptando los sentimientos de uno o de otro, aparte de que tenía presente que estaba como engañando a los dos cuando aceptaba ambas confesiones y las atesoraba como si no fueran a ser eternas, como si en cualquier momento llegaran a desaparecer.

Y así durante dos años y medio cuando por fin cumplieron la mayoría de edad y Elizabeth pudo declararle a sus padres su amorío y presunto compromiso con uno de sus vasallos, pudieron finalmente planear seriamente la boda que tanto esperaron, no tenían el total apoyo de los padres de la joven pero igual no les negaban el derecho de poder casarse si así lo deseaban; y cuando todo estaba tan perfectamente organizado, a Elizabeth llegó la última carta, la del regreso de Roderich, lo vería por fin después de tanto tiempo, justo dos días después de su matrimonio, en plena luna de miel.

Era un secreto perfectamente guardado el que nadie ajeno al palacio y los invitados podría saber de la boda, ni siquiera el mismo Roderich.

―Señorita Elizabeth por favor suba al carruaje, estamos tarde para la ceremonia.―Habló la joven que había estado ayudándola con el vestido tiempo antes, la nombrada vio por última vez su castillo y con un suspiro de nostalgia y tristeza subió al carruaje y emprendió la ida hacia la iglesia de la ciudad.

Como era costumbre, el lugar estaba perfectamente adornado con velos blancos forrando los largos taburetes y colgando por las columnas centrales, una cantidad de flores rosadas adornaba la entrada que tenía una escalera no muy alta para llegar a la iglesia, Gilbert la estaría esperando dentro.

Elizabeth bajó del carruaje y pudo ver a algunos de sus familiares y a todos sus criados, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención y fue que todos estaban susurrando algo mientras la miraban a ella con expresiones de burla y pena, la muchacha extrañada entró a la iglesia sin saludar a nadie ni mirar a nadie, fue casi corriendo hacia el altar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que pronto se fueron derramando al encontrar en el podio principal una carta firmada por Gilbert que decía "_Sé feliz._"

La joven se fue agachando mientras observaba la carta hasta que finalmente se posó en el suelo y tirando el papel mientras miraba hacia el frente el rostro de Cristo sufriendo en la cruz; comprendió que la humillación pública era lo que menos le importaba en ese preciso momento, lo que más quería era sentir todo ese dolor consumirle el alma mientras sentía como sus lágrimas salían como gotas de sangre por sus ojos, quería sentir todo eso a lo que tanto miedo tuvo solo para nunca más volver a caer ante eso, para nunca más volver a creer, no volver a amar, no volver a confiar.

Toda la gente que estaba reunida afuera de la iglesia no se atrevía a entrar, un par de personas se asomaron por la gran puerta y observaron el hermoso y largo vestido blanco en el piso mientras una brillante cabellera castaña iluminada por la luz de los ventanales resaltaba como si la persona que estuviera allí fuera un ángel en agonía porque justo a dirección en donde estaba ella, en la pared, estaba el Señor viéndola con dolor, como queriendo calmarla; aparte de esto nadie quiso volver a asomarse o entrar, desde allí se escuchaban los gritos de dolor.

Al anochecer la joven regresó al castillo sola caminando lentamente por las desoladas calles de un domingo agitado y abrumador en la ciudad, Elizabeth no alzaba la vista de los caminos de piedra que corrían bajo sus pies descalzos pues en sus manos tenía las altas zapatillas que debía haber utilizado ese día, cuando llegó a su hogar no dejó que nadie le hablara, no necesitaba las miradas lastimeras ni las hipócritas palabras de consuelo de sus vasallos. Al llegar a su habitación se acostó a dormir con el vestido puesto mientras las últimas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta de su habitación, la muchacha sin ganas se levantó y abrió despacio.

―Señorita Elizabeth el señor Roderich está aquí, la espera en el salón principal.―Y antes de que la nombrada pudiera decir algo, la joven que dio el comunicado se fue rápidamente.

Ahora si estaba totalmente decepcionada de su propia vida, ni un día había pasado desde que la plantaron en el altar y ahora llega justo la persona que no quiere volver a ver, unos segundos después de asimilar la noticia de la llegada de Roderich, se fue a cambiar el vestido de novia que aun portaba y a limpiarse el maquillaje regado por su rostro.

Después de estar lista para dar cara a Roderich fue por el pasillo más largo que daba al lugar de encuentro, no pudo evitar unas cuantas lágrimas de dolor y decepción en el camino, pero un momento antes de entrar al salón puso la mejor sonrisa fingida que pudo hacer en su vida.

―Elizabeth…―Roderich se levantó de un gran sofá y se dirigió hacia la muchacha con una gran felicidad tatuada en su rostro, la joven fue debilitando esa sonrisa que tenía y cuando ambos se fundieron en un abrazo por fin pudo llorar.

―Disculpa por llegar antes de tiempo.―Habían estado un rato hablando trivialidades y tomando té, Elizabeth quería irse desde hace mucho, pero el rostro alegre de Roderich le impedía mover un solo músculo para salir.

―No te preocupes, igual hubieras llegado mañana.―Sonreía débilmente, a pesar de sentirse algo cómoda hablando con uno de sus mejores amigos, sentía algo extraño en el ambiente, algo muy diferente pero a la vez muy familiar, una sensación que ya había tenido con Gilbert, se asustó.

―Elizabeth, no puedo esperar más para hacer esto, lo lamento por lo apresurado de todo, pero mi amor por ti me impulsa a hacer esto y más.―La joven con los ojos bien abiertos observó como Roderich se arrodillaba en el suelo y aunque por un momento quiso gritar "basta" las palabras no salían de sus labios, solo le quedó esperar.

―Elizabeth, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?― De uno de los bolsillos del elegante traje que portaba sacó una pequeña caja en la cual había un hermoso anillo con un diamante en el medio, la muchacha se levantó y sintió un deja vú , por un momento sintió que se le iba la respiración y después de coger el anillo y ponérselo aun sin decir nada abrazó a Roderich para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Dos meses después ambos estaban disfrutando de su luna de miel en una ciudad costera cercana, a Elizabeth no le faltaron lujos ni palabras bonitas, vivía como una reina a pesar de ser próxima a serlo, se enteró que Gilbert estaba trabajando en la construcción de un castillo, pero jamás volvió a tener comunicación con él.

―Cariño ¿Dónde estás?―La voz de su esposo la desconcentró de su lectura de una carta de sus padres en la que le deseaban los mejores deseos y que cuando volvieran ella sería coronada como reina; se levantó del escritorio de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde asimiló que estaría Roderich.

―Estaba leyendo la carta de mis padres, te mandan saludos.―Vio que su esposo estaba haciendo el almuerzo y tomó un vaso de agua para dirigirse al balcón de la habitación de ese hotel.―Iré a ver un poco el paisaje, quiero pensar un poco sobre el trabajo que tendré cuando lleguemos a casa.

Salió al balcón y observó la inmensidad del mar, sintió una suave brisa que le hizo sentirse bien después de mucho tiempo de miseria, a pesar de estar con Roderich quien le dio una vida plena, nunca pudo corresponderle, todo el tiempo trataba aunque sea de fingir amor por él, quería ser feliz, ser agradecida, pero no podía, no pudo. Todo el tiempo pensó en esa otra persona, en quien a pesar de no poderle dar esa vida que tiene ahora si le podía haber dado una vida llena de felicidad y de amor. Muy miserable, así era como se sentía, a veces se enojaba sin motivo alguno con su esposo, el que nunca tuvo la culpa de nada. Roderich jamás se enteró de lo que pasó entre ella y Gilbert, pero a pesar de eso, Elizabeth se sentía aún más culpable.

―Disculpa, se me olvidó decirte, te llegó una carta, es extraño que no tenga nombre.―Sin quitar la vista de la comida Roderich siguió cocinando. Elizabeth abrió los ojos en sorpresa, con la ilusión de que fuera de su amado, lo mismo que sentía cuando llegaba cualquier carta.

Rápido la cogió y la llevó hasta el balcón donde, con el corazón en la mano la destapó, con sus manos temblorosas la leyó:

"_Aun te amo Eli._

_Gilbert."_

Lloró, mientras apretaba ese papel contra su rostro, queriendo sentirlo otra vez.

Esa fue la última vez que volvió a saber de Gilbert, pero también la última vez que se volvió a saber de ella, dicen que al poco tiempo se separó de Roderich, dicen que siguieron y tuvieron una familia juntos, no se sabe con certeza qué pasó con esa pareja.

Pero lo que si se supo es que… Elizabeth jamás volvió a ser feliz.

* * *

_Te entregué mi corazón, confiada en que tu lo cuidarías, me lo prometiste, me lo juraste y yo tuve la culpa en creerte, en amarte, tu indiferencia me hizo llorar, tus disculpas agrietaron mis sentimientos, pero tu no eras el único, a mi lado estuvo quien de verdad me quería, quien de verdad cuidaría de mi, fue demasiado tarde, ya me enamoré de ti. Es tu culpa por no dejarme amar a quien de verdad le intereso, es tu culpa romper mi corazón, es tu culpa por dejarme esta confusión, es tu culpa no dejarme nunca más, ser feliz._

* * *

**LeliiNessa: ¿Qué tal mi trágico fanfic? Este es el segundo que escribo para desahogarme y expresar mis sentimientos, hace muy poco me pasó esto que relaté aquí (exceptuando lo del matrimonio, ser princesa y esas cosas, ustedes me entienden) ¿saben lo difícil que es saber que tienes a la persona perfecta para ti, pero ya sentir algo por otra? Esto muestra (y me pasó) lo de dejar a alguien en "la friendzone", pero en este caso relato lo que pasaría si le diéramos la oportunidad a quien estuvo a nuestro lado siempre, bueno, no sé si me di a entender pero pues… espero que les guste.**


End file.
